Resident Evil: Code Name: Possible
by Daft Strangus
Summary: My name is Kim, I worked in security at a lab for the Umbrella company.A virus was being maifactured there, it escaped, everyone died but the problem was.They didn't stay dead. They made the same mistake decades ago, now it's been repeated.Ch 4 redone
1. Prologue

Resident Evil: Code Name: Possible

In a tavern, a woman sat at a table. Her red hair flowed behind her, many men had seen her there, staring out onto the road, a look of longing on her face, they all wondered what was her story. A long scar marred her beautiful face, it ran along her left eye, both of her green eyes sparkled expect for the scarred left one. Her left arm was fully covered, even a glove on her left hand, you could not see an inch of skin.

One of the braver and inquisitive men walked up to her, "Hey, what happened to?" He couldn't finish when she turned to him, he just pointed to his face, she smiled "My face," He just nodded numbly, "You better get your friends and another round. It's a long story and I know they also want to listen." The man waved his friends over.

She sighed as the other two men and a woman piled in the booth, "My name is Kim, I was head of security in a top secret Umbrella Lab, code name: Titan. They produced bio-weaponry, they had been modifying an old bio-weapon, the T-virus, but things got out of hand. The virus chamber broke, it spread, everyone died, some mutated." She stared in each of her listeners eyes "The problem was, they didn't stay dead."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible or Resident Evil or anything to do with them

Datanotes: I had decided to do a Resident Evil and Kim Possible crossover when I watched Resident Evil: Apocalypse for the second Time


	2. Released Evil

Chapter 1

Released Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible or Resident Evil or anything to do with them

A note before you read: I'll be doing this as a normal story, I won't have Kim saying that then this happened.

A red haired woman walked down the corridor, you could tell she was security. She had two glock pistols and an M-60 machine gun, it was modified for no stand. She was wearing the Umbrella soldier uniform, it was a padded vest and black combat pants, on her back it said 'Possible', bellow that was the Umbrella symbol. She walked by men and women in lab coats, she gave them passing glances.

A door opened in the hall in front of her, "Colonel Possible," A man said as he saluted, he also wore the Umbrella uniform. He had black messy hair, his brown eyes hard and challenging. She saluted back, he waved her in the door. "How's the rounds Kim."

"Boring as usual Gary." They entered the room, everywhere there were computer screens. Each showed vital places in the complex, one of them was situated in a virus room. Two men on the screen were carefully placing the virus in a container. One of the slipped, the vial smashed as it hit the ground. Alarms blared, containment doors shut. The door of the room shut behind them, luckily they were in the control room. They had control over every door.

Kim stared at one of the screens "What's happening?" Gary looked at the one Kim was looking at, they watched people beat on the doors to open but they slowly died. Gary had blocked the audio, the screams were chilling.

"Virus got loose, we better stay in here." Kim sighed as she sat down in the chair opposite Gary, watching the people die. Pretty soon they were sure that only they were left. They sat for hours, waiting for a haz-mad team from Umbrella to arrive.

Kim, stared at the screens while Gary slept. She leaned back into the chair and sighed, she quickly glanced over the screens again. But this time something caught her eye, something was moving. She could see a shadow, she kicked Gary awake, "Look," She pointed to the screen, "Some thing's moving."

A person shuffled onto the screen, but this was different. Their body had wounds all over it, Kim noticed a bullet hole right were their heart should be. Kim heard Gary gulp, she turned to look at him.

Gary saw Kim look at him, he sighed "Long ago, Umbrella made a virus, the T-virus. It regenerated dead body cells. Effectively reanimating the dead, this is what happens. This," He pointed to the person on the screen "Is a product of the virus." He got up out of the chair, he went to the control panel "We have to fight our way out, Umbrella won't come."

"Why?"

"The same thing happened long ago, only two people survived. Umbrella never came for them, then why should they for us." Gary watched the door open, "All the containment doors are open now, shot for the head and don't get bit."

Kim picked up her M-60 and followed Gary out the door, he had drawn his Armalite AR-10. She followed him down the corridor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Datanotes: Since I haven't seen Resident Evil, the first one. I don't know how they got out. So I'm making this up as I go. Also Kim is Kim Possible, the red haired Teen Hero, she about 30 now.

Please Review, no Flames


	3. Relentless Evil

Chapter 3

Relentless Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible or Resident Evil or anything to do with them

While Kim and Gary went down the corridors, they had found signs of fights. Body bits and infected people laying around the halls. They themselves had only come across two infected corpses, they quickly grabbed any ammo that the bodies had on them. Kim walked up to a door, she slowly opened it, looking through the gap as it opened. Behind the door were about twenty undead.

She slowly shut the door and sighed, "About twenty, should we charge in or force them through the door?"

"Why do that?" Gary smiled as he walked to the door, he pulled a small hand device out off a pouch. He flicked some thing on it, opened the door and threw it through, he quickly slammed the door shut. A few seconds later a loud explosion was heard, Gary open the door about a crack to see about six undead left, "That's the easy way."

Kim stood behind the door as Gary readied his gun, she quickly opened the door. Gary opened fire, two dropped instantly, Kim followed and opened fire, another one dropped. The others quickly followed, Kim looked around the room. It was like a horror film, blood all over the floor. Kim stared at the scene while Gary walked through the room to the other side. "Kim, come on." This knocked Kim from the scene in front of her. Gary opened the door that was there.

Kim walked through slowly with her M-60 held ready, she saw signs of a barricade near an open door. She ran to the door, Gary followed. Inside were some scientists trying to fight off three undead. Kim shot 2 down, but the third bit one of the scientists. Gary quickly shot the last one.

Gary hopped over the barricade, Kim stayed outside to cover the entrance. "You guys alright?"

The scientists nodded, but one had a different answer "Please kill me, the antidote doesn't affect it. Please kill me." He looked into Gary's eyes, "Do it." Gary aimed at the scientist's head, he glanced around the others didn't object, they knew it was inevitable, he sighed and pulled the trigger.

"Come on, we getting out of here." He noticed the three scientists had pistols, SIG P-210, they were the standard issue for guards. He gave one a questioning look, "The guards gave them to us." One of them explained. He nodded, he turned to see Kim running towards him, repeating "Shit, shit, shit. They're coming down the hall."

Gary, Kim and the scientists quickly grabbed any spare furniture and pushed in towards the barricade. The backed away from the door, you could hear the moans of the undead. Some of the scientists started to panic, "Shot for the head, if you can't shot straight give your gun to some one who can." The one who had spoken before gulped and aimed his guns over the barricade, the others were slower to get them selves ready.

Multiple infected corpses tried to get over the barrier, two went down to Gary, one to Kim, a forth to a scientist. More came, most went to Kim and Gary but some were the scientists doing. When it seemed that there weren't any more undead, Gary quickly skirted to the door, he checked the hallway, he saw nothing. He sighed in relief, "Come on, it's clear."

He lead out first, Kim followed, the three scientists stumbled after them. One of them caught up to Kim, "Thank you for helping us Miss, I'm Darwin."

"It was no problem,I'm Kim. And that was good shooting back there."

"Hobby of mine."

"What? Shooting zombies." She smiled at him, he gave a light chuckle.

Kim looked ahead to see that Gary had stopped, Kim walked up to him. Darwin and his friends hung back, "We need to get to the armoury, we'll run out of ammo soon and we need better guns for them." He flicked his head in the direction of the scientists. "Those pistols won't last forever."

"Alright, let's go." They started to walk forward, Kim fell to the back of the group to act as a rear guard. She heard a foot fall behind her, she quickly looked over her shoulder to see nothing. She shock her head, "Must be getting paranoid." She mumbled to herself.

In the shadows, a beast watched. You could see its head as it walked out of the shadows, it could only be described as horror, it looked like a person inside out. Muscles on the outside, it smiled, a feral gleam to its face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My DataNotes: Ohh freaky, that's all I have to saw. Review, no flames.


	4. Just Plain Evil

Chapter 3

Just plain Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible or Resident Evil or anything to do with them

A door creaked open, Kim slunk in with her glock handguns pointing in to the dark room. She didn't want to waste her machine gun ammo. She quickly holstered one of the guns and fumbled around on the wall for the light switch.

As Kim looked into the room, she could see multiple shadows moving around but when the lights flared on. It turned out to be worse then she thought, she saw three Lickers. The closest Licker snarled at her, as she turned to close the door. She felt something cut her left arm. As the door closed, a claw ripped through the door.

"Crap, run." Gary yelled over the fire of his Armalite. He quickly ran backwards, occasionally firing bursts into the corridor. The Lickers streamed down the corridor after the group, Gary's bursts kept them at bay until they could get out. But quickly thinking Darwin pulled a grenade off Kim, pulled the pin and threw it down the hall in front of the Lickers. Gary saw and immediately stopped shooting and just ran down the hall for the door.

The explosion ripped through the Lickers and down the hall, blasting Gary off his feet and through the door. "What the heck was that for?" He asked as Darwin helped him up, he noticed Kim off to the side putting a bandage on her arm.

Darwin shrugged his shoulders, "Seemed like a good idea."

"Well it was." He opened the door that had some how shut during the explosion. "Now let's go."

When he opened the door clouds of dust that was thrown up blocked vision in the hall. Gary walked down the hall first, Kim quickly followed then the scientists. As they left the room movement could be seen in the shadows. A large claw could be seen on the edge of the shadow, another claw joined it., blood drying in the curves of the claw.

Darwin glanced back into the room, the claws disappeared into the shadows. He shrugged and caught up with the rest of the group. When he reached the group they were moving rubble that had fallen in the blast. A grunt from Gary trying to move a large piece of rubble put Darwin into motion. He ran over and joined Gary in the moving of the large rock. Soon they had cleared the way, Kim made a quick scan of the room that had the Lickers in it. "Nothing there, come on."

They quickly filtered into the room, a single gun shot fired and a licker dropped from the ceiling, "You missed one." Kim just glared at Darwin, he just shrugged and put his hands up, "Can't blame me now can you." Kim stopped her glare and sighed,she absently rubbed her bandages. This caught Darwin's attention "What happened?"

Kim glanced to her arm, "Just a cut."

He walked over to her, "If it was done by the Lickers you could mutate." She looked away from him, he lifted her head to stare into her eyes, "What did it?" He asked forcibly

"I don't know, when I ran from the room I felt it get cut. Don't know how." She looked away from him and walked off, he stood their and sighed. 'I hate this' ran through his mind as he stood there.

Gary walked over to Kim, "What was that back there?"

Kim sat down on a chair that happened to be fine, "He was asking about the cut on my arm," She lifted her arm for him to see "and how I got it."

"How did ya get it anyway?"

Kim looked up at him "Not you to? She asked with a groan

"Yes me to, now how did you get it?"

"When I ran from the Licker room I felt something cut it." He just nodded and helped her up

"We're just trying to help, and if we're going to get out of here you don't need you going all zombie or mutant killer on us, now do we?" He finished with a smile, Kim couldn't help but giggle, "No you don't, do you."

"Come on, let's get to the armoury." Darwin walked up to Gary as Kim walked off, he started to talk as soon as Kim was out of earshot.

"It was a Licker, wasn't it."

Gary sighed and closed his eyes," I'd recognise that cut any were, it was a Licker. Kim's in danger, I don't know if she can fight it when it comes time to." Unknown to them Kim was listening to them, she lent against the wall sobbing, slowly sliding down, crying. Only one thought occupied her mind, she had to leave them, she didn't want to kill them.

She got up eyes stinging, she silently lade down her M-60 and drew her twin Glocks. Wrote a quick note and left through a door they hadn't seen before. None of the others heard or saw this, though all they felt was wind due to the door opening and closing.

"Hey Kim, time to go." He started to walk but stopped as he realized he got no reply, "Kim, were are ya Kim." Gary started searching for Kim, "Try to find Kim, she's no responding." The others nodded.

One of the scientists began to search outside the corridor, he was a real nervous bugger, he drew his SIG P-210 he held it out in front of him. He was shaking so badly that the gun fell out of his hands, he scrambled for the gun but he kept hitting it away. He suddenly stopped, a low growl came from above him, when he looked up he saw nothing but sharp claws and teeth, he heard nothing but his own screams.

Back inside the room the three turned to the sound, none dared to take a look, a simple few words were spoken, "His dead, get back to searching for Kim. Don't leave the room." The other two nodded as Gary stared out the he heard the screams came from, because now they had been silenced.

"Were is she?" Gary whispered to himself,

"Gary!" Darwin shouted "Get over here." Gary just sighed and walked to where Darwin was. When he turned the corner what he saw made him blanch, Kim's M-60 sat on the floor. Darwin was bent over it, as he picked it up he saw some paper on the floor. He picked it up, quickly reading it his face went white, "What does it say?" The other scientist asked

Darwin gulped and started reading, "Guys, I heard you talking about the cut. I will not risk your safety or the chance of your escape. I've left the machine gun for you guys to use, I'm going down to the bottom level, hopefully find an anti-virus while I'm down there." Darwin began to choke up, "Goodbye. And get out of here alive. Hopefully I'll see you again guys, you've all been great to work with." He gave a laugh, "I get first dibs on the armoury." Darwin dropped the note and fell to his knees sobbing, Gary bowed his head listening to the other scientist mumble words, none that he could hear.

After a minute of silence Gary finally spoke up, "Come on, lets go."

Darwin looked up at him, "What, aren't you going for Kim." Gary shook his head, "Why?" Darwin asked getting up off the floor, "Why?" He yelled into Gary's face.

"She wanted us to leave, we should respect her wishes." He answered in a calm voice but Darwin could see the tear boarding his eyes. He saw the true emotion behind Gary's harsh exterior. "Darwin, you take Kim's M-60 and give your hand gun to Nick." He sighed, "Let's get out of here." He silently left the room with Gary and Nick following in silence.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

My Datanotes: Please don't kill me because Kim's leaving, it's for a good reason, please believe me

Please review, no flames


	5. Clicking Evil

Chapter 4

Clicking Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible or Resident Evil or anything to do with them but I own the creature that's stalking the team

Zombies shuffled down the corridor towards one target, a woman. She had twin handguns out if front of her, her face just a face of a doomed fate. For her time slowed as she fired her guns, her pain being released into the zombies. Each bullet venting her aches and pain, each bullet hitting the brain of the zombies, killing it. She had almost reached the armoury, only a few zombies left.

As the last bullet left her handgun she charged towards the closed zombie, as she got closer she leapt at it, her left fist smashed into the zombie caving its face in killing it. Her stone cold face didn't show anything as her as she pivoted on her left foot and rammed her right heel into the side of a zombie's face snapping it to the side breaking the neck. As she faced the last zombie, she felt a hand grab her leg, she glanced down to see a zombie crawling along the ground. She quickly jerked her foot back into the zombie's face, caving it in to the thing's brain. She looked back at the other zombie, she walked towards it as it's shuffled towards her, she grabbed it's head in a vice like grip, the zombie grabbed her body to pull closer but she didn't notice as she started into it's eyes. A vicious smirk crossed her lips as she broke it's neck, the loud crunch of bones breaking the silence. Her face didn't change as she stood in the middle of the carnage, but her eyes danced with tears and fear for her friends. She didn't want to get to the armoury first, she just wanted to clear the way.

Now her job was done and she walked into the large gun vault. Weapons of many different types hung and sat on racks in this giant metal tome. As she walked past the shelves, she let her hand run over the surfaces of the metal tome and the guns. A small smile graced her face as she stared at the metal contraptions. She finally stopped when she came to a big gun, it had many barrels and it used ammo belt.

She picked it up and strapped it to her back and grabbed a few ammo belts. She quickly made her way over to a different section of the vault. Here held her favourite weapons, the shotguns, they even had her favourite, the Remington 870 but the best thing about this one was she could load it as an auxiliary weapon under the the M4A1 carbine. She smiled as she picked the shotgun up, along with a heap of ammunition. She quickly waked over to the M4A1 carbine and loaded the shotgun as an auxiliary under it. She grabbed some ammunition for the machine gun as she walked out the door. She looked over her shoulder, she dropped her Glocks in the door of the vault for the others to find. She started walking down the corridor, down to her death, her M4A1 carbine held at the ready for anything that might come at her.

An clicking of claws could be heard wafting down the corridor, a woman that was walking down it stopped. Her body was shaking from fear as she turned around to the noise. The clicking kept coming as a bad smell found its way through the corridor. She was mute with fear, her body paralysed, she watched as a sniffing snout became visible, then the head, one of it's ears missing. She watched as the rest of the creature entered. She lost her paralysed state and screamed.

The infected dog turned to the woman, a growl escaped it's throat as she screamed. The dog ran towards the woman, she started to run but she tripped over her feet. The dog kept running, its clicking getting closer. She heard it bark and looked up, the dog then went to leap on her. She screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the bite of the dog except it never came. As she opened her eyes she saw a another woman, a special units officer, she could tell by the jacket, she was wrestling the dog. After a few second and scratches later the woman got a favourable position on the dog and broke it's neck. The loud, wet crunch of the bones sounded through the corridor.

After awhile the special unit woman looked up at her "Hey, you getting out of here." All she could do was nod, "The armoury door is open, if you hurry you'll be able to meet other survivors, tell them Kim sent you." She got up to leave.

"Wait," Kim turned around, "I'm Sue, were are you going?"

"Looking for an anti-virus, or going to the bottom to die." Before Sue could ask the question, Kim lifted her left arm. "Licker's tongue cute me." Sue nodded again.

"Green is anti-virus, blue is virus. The only way to tell the difference between the old and new virus and anti-virus is the old one is lighter in colour."

"Thanks, the way should be clear for you so run. Hope to see you later Sue."

"Good luck Kim. And," She reached into her pocket and pulled out something, "I know it has no use but, you may as well use it, I have no use for it." Sue handed the object to Kim, Kim looked at it. It was an mp3 player. She looked at Sue, "Helps to keep me from being distracted." Kim smiled and threw the Mp3 player up slightly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Then they went their different ways, Kim down stairs to her destiny and Sue to the armoury. As Kim walked down the corridor, she could her Sue's steps becoming fainter and fainter. She let a small smile grace her lips as she turned at the end of the corridor, she can save people, she can clear the path for other survivors. She clipped the Mp3 player on her belt and put one of the earphones in. It's funny how the first song is always appropriate or ironic, this situation was no different, it was playing 'My Plague' by SlipKnot. As the song played Kim set down the corridor.

As she walked down the corridors, the zombies became sparse, as she walked they were coming to near none. A feeling entered her gut, some thing was gonna happen or something worse was down here and she didn't know what, she hated that feeling. As she walked down the hall, multiple clicking sounds could be heard and followed her down the hall, a soft growl could be heard through the darkness of the hall.

As Kim pulled the door closed behind her, it did not fully close. It swung slightly open, allowing what ever it was following her open the door and continue after her. Clicking along the ground.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Datanotes: Dogs, every Resident Evil story, game or movie has to have zombie dogs.

Review please, no flames


End file.
